leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista/Trivia
General * * A fully-stacked has the highest AD ratio in the game % AD)}}. * Kalista's dance references spear dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Kalista's 'Champion Spotlight' was the first to feature the updated Summoner's Rift map. * resembles . * is the third champion-unique item, the first being ( ) and the second being ( before it merged with ). * Her way of referring herself in the third person, as well as the echo in her voice, resembles from . Development * "Fabulista" was a name that keep coming up during the promotional "The Black Mist" event for the 2014 Harrowing seasonal event which was used to promote the release of . ** Fabulista remained on the forums after posting her message; answering the questions of the "voices in her head" (The players). ** After some time, Fabulista started referring to himself in plural-pronouns; "We are the fallen", "We do not recognize those named", and "We will ravage who are against us". * Kalista is voiced by . * During development, she was called Spectral Legionnaire.Ask Riot * Over a year ago a 'prototype' of who would later become Kalista appeared on Reddit. * Kalista was leaked by Redditor 'WhyRenektonWhy' (who also leaked Ultra Rapid Fire, , and , and whose account has since been terminated) a few weeks prior to her reveal. * Kalista might come from a merging of several inspirations, all from : ** Hunting goddess (her weapon of choice being spears) & , originally Artemis' epithet "the most beautiful", later her devotee deceived by ; ** The goddesses of vengeance, ; ** And Ancient Greeks' siege weapon ; Lore * Kalista is between 1050 - 1100 years old, born at some point before the Ruination of the . * Kalista targeted many betrayers for execution during Harrowing 2014. *# for backstabbing . *# for his treachery against her in the Blessed Isles. *# for aiding the barbarian invaders against as well as betraying countless others. *# for murdering Avarosa for her spearheading the rebellion against the Frozen Watchers. *# for abandoning to be imprisoned in the Locker (Kalista is trying to convince the Outlaw to 'give in to his hate' despite being told by the Card Master he and their crew did try to get him out, reconciling their differences and settling the feud) *# for plotting against and laying waste to Ancient Shurima. *# for murdering father Kusho, slaughtering the Kinkou Order, and founding the Order of Shadow over the remains of their monastery. * 'The Spear of Vengeance' (the specter Kalista became after the ) is a hivemind of betrayed souls (hence she referring to herself as 'we') while Kalista herself is buried deep beneath them all, with every new soul burying her ever-deeper within the entity she has become. Quotes * "}} might be referencing ("You're meddling with powers you can't possibly comprehend") * and reference from * "}} might be referencing from ("Give in to your anger") * are creatures of betrayal"}} might be referencing the real-life association of snakes with cunning & treachery, as snakes often stealthily stalk & suddenly bite preys or even large-sized threats. * Kalista and share the quote . Skins ; * This is how Ionian culture sees her.Why does Kalista have a Blood Moon skin? * She wears a mask (from theater, ironically referencing her burning hatred for betrayers) resembling (from , her might be referencing him as well) * becomes a katana resembling . ; * She was released in celebration of the Season 5 World Championship. ; * She was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Bang and is the first World Championship victory skin for him. ** This skin was originally going to be made for , but Bang requested she be swapped for Kalista after the whole set was pulled from PBE back in V6.8 to be updated. ** It was succeeded by . Relations * Kalista is the niece (making her royalty) and was one of his generals in life. * Ledros, one of generals, was her lover in life and is trying to free her soul. Category:Champion trivia Category:Kalista